Solarans
Appearance Called the Children of the Sun, Solarans have a generally human appearance, though they are slightler taller and thinner. Their hair is very bright, almost neon, and can be any color. Their eyes glow brightly and and seem to shift across the spectrum. Solarans are very energitic and dislike standing still, making them seem jittery and obnoxious to most other races. They are constantly surrounded by a field of bright shifting colors making them stand out in nearly all situations. History Early History Solarans are a group of humans that moved to a different planet during the age of dreams. This planet was closer to their sun, smaller than Galea and had a thinner atmosphere. As a result, Solarans adapted to absorb solar energies to protect themselves. At some point after the age of dreams, their homeworld suffered a Catastrophe of some sort and many Solarans returned to Galea by arcane means. Many Scholars claim the rejoining of Ire and Galea as the cause of this destruction. Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Solaran society is almost non existant since the Catastrophe. Their focus is mainly rebuilding their race and restoring what they can of their history. What remains of their society is matriarchal, led by a council of ruling matrons. Many more men made the trip to Galea than women. As a result, they practice polyandry. Religion Despite coming from a different world, Solaran religion is remarkably similar to Galean human religion. The main difference is that the sun is seen as a symbol of death by the Solarans, and they consider the mass worship of Taija by the other human races as supremely morbid. Relations Relations with other races tend to be strained. In addition to sometimes invading other lands for resources, Solarans are concerned that interbreeding with other races will destroy their race. As a result of this racism, most other races don't take kindly to Solarans. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +2 to one ability score Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Languages: '''As Human, plus Solan '''Abilites: Bonus Feat Cold, Electricity, Fire resistance 5 Skilled Prismatic Aura(su): Swirling streams of multi colored light constantly surround a Solaran. This field gives the Solaran a deflection bonus to their AC equal to their Cha modifier, and imposes a -10 penalty on stealth checks. Solarans can suppress and reactivate this ability as a swift action. Prismatic Burst(su): As a standard action once every 2d4 rounds, a Solaran can project their prismatic energy in a burst that affects a 10 ft area. Creatures in the area are affected by a random color from the burst. The Save DC for this ability is 10+1/2 the Solaran's HD+ the Solaran's Cha modifier. The Solaran loses their Prismatic Aura ability while this ability is recharging. Roll a d8: '1 Red-' 1d6 fire damage/4 HD(max 5d6) Ref half, '2 Orange-' 1d6 cold damage/4 HD(max 5d6) Fort half, 3 'Yellow-' 1d6 electricity damage/4 HD(max 5d6) Ref half, '4 Green-' Poison 1 Con damage/round 1d6 rounds Cure 1 Fort, '5 Blue-' Turned to stone for 1d4 rounds Fort negates, '6 Indigo-' Confused 1d6 rounds Will each round till successful, '7 Voilet-' Teleport 10d10 feet in random direction Will negates, '8 Roll twice-' ignore further rolls of 8 Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses 'Bard-' +1 round of bardic performance per leve per day. 'Cavalier-' +1/4 level to Banner bonus. 'Cleric-' +1/2 to damage when using channel energy to damage undead or elementals. 'Gunslinger-' +1/4 Force damage with Firearm that the Gunslinger has Gun Training in. 'Magus-' +1/4 Force damage with weapon the Magus has enhanced with Arcane Pool. 'Ranger-' +1/2 level DR/magic to Animal Companion. 'Rogue-' +1/2 level to Bluff checks to Feint, and to Intimidate. 'Sorcerer/Wizard-' +1/2 effective CL to spells with the Force or light descriptor. 'Summoner-' +1/4 level Deflection bonus to Eidolon's AC.